


Take a Leaf

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Hisoka sits on grass that is firm and dry, disposable remains of lunch beside him. Between cases, between plans and obligations.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Written for veleda_k, and the prompt: Hisoka, green.

Hisoka sits on grass that is firm and dry, disposable remains of lunch beside him. Between cases, between plans and obligations.

The sun is high, but the tree behind Hisoka shades his face and his library-borrowed paperback. The light moves with the wind, stirring leaves and branches. In Meifu, he'd be brushing blossoms from the pages.

Hisoka holds the book in one hand. With the other, he turns the page and drops his hand back into his lap, touching Tsuzuki's hair.

They are death gods. Human passers-by see only the tree.

Tsuzuki kicks in his sleep.

Hisoka turns another page.


End file.
